The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Season Three)
A third season of Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes takes place after the events of the season two finale, Avengers Assemble!. With the season to have thirteen episodes, it will feature the return of Surtur, Michael Korvac, Doctor Doom & the debut of The Mandarin, Kurse, Iron Monger, Thanos, Nebula, Whiplash, Baron Mordo, Dormammu & Fin Fang Foom. Plot A Month after the Defeat of Galactus, The Avengers along with their allies faces the Inferno Demon known as Surtur & the Imorrtal Terrorist, The Mandarin. As they face of what is to come, they once agian assembled their allies to face Thanos, but at a cost of one of their own. Characters Avengers *Iron Man *The Hulk *Thor *Captain America *Black Panther *Wasp *Yellowjacket *Ms. Marvel *Vision *Jocasta *Black Widow *Falcon *Hawkeye *Mockingbird New Avengers *Spider-Man *War Machine *Iron Fist *Luke Cage *The Thing *Wolverine Fantastic Four *Mr. Fantastic *Human Torch *Invisible Woman *H.E.R.B.I.E. Other Heroes *Quake *Doc Samson *Beta Ray Bill *Black Knight *Winter Soldier *Abigail Brand *Captain Marvel *Ant Man (Scott Lang) *Peter Corbeau *Henry Peter Gyrich Asgardians *Odin *Valkyrie *Sif *Balder *Heimdall *Volstagg *Hogun *Fandral Guardians of the Galaxy *Star-Lord *Quasar *Groot *Rocket Racoon *Adam Warlock S.H.I.E.L.D. *Nick Fury *Clay Quartermain *Maria Hill *Jasper Sitwell *Jimmy Woo Villians *Doctor Doom *Surtur *Michael Korvac *The Enchantress *Zzzax U-Foes *Vector *Vapor *Iron-Clad *X-Ray New Characters Heroes *Doctor Strange *She-Hulk *Namor *Namorita *Hercules *Silver Surfer *Grey Hulk Villians *The Mandarin *Kurse *Dormammu *Thanos *Iron Monger *Fin Fang Foom *Madman *Nebula *Whiplash Episodes Voice Talent *Eric Loomis - Iron Man *Brian Bloom - Captain America *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor, Surtur *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Thing, Volstagg *Colleen O'Shaunnesgey - Wasp, Vapor *Peter Jessop - Vison *April Stewart - Ms Marvel, Namorita *James C. Mathis III - Black Panther *Chris Cox - Hawkeye, Silver Surfer, Fandral, Peter Corbeau *Wally Wingert - Yellowjacket *Troy Baker - Clay Quartermain, Groot, Michael Korvac *Alex Désert - Nick Fury *Steven Blum - Wolverine, Beta Ray Bill, Zzzax *Clancy Brown - Odin, Iron Monger *Erin Torpey - Invisible Woman *Quinton Flynn - Human Torch *Bumper Robinson - War Machine *J.B. Blanc - Black Knight, Heimdall *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow *Lacey Chabert - Quake *Tom Kane - Kurse, Jasper Sitwell *Nolan North - Balder, Jimmy Woo *George Takei - The Mandarin *Maria Canals-Barrea - She-Hulk *Kari Wurher - Maria Hill *Elizabeth Daily - Mockingbird *John DiMaggio - Whiplash, Madman, Hogun, Namor, Hercules, Zzzax, Baron Mordo, Iron-Clad, Grey Hulk *Maurice LaMarche - Doctor Doom *Cam Clarke - Doc Samson, H.E.R.B.I.E., Vector, Mr. Fantastic *Lance Reddick - Falcon *Jon Curry - Winter Soldier *Roger Craig Smith - Captain Marvel *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Abigail Brand *Steve Downes - Star Lord *Greg Eills - Rocket Raccoon *Kari Whalgren - The Enchantress *Michael T. Weiss - Dormammu *Nika Futterman - Sif *Grey DeLisle - Nebula, Jocasta *Gary Anthony Williams - Thanos *Loren Lester - Iron Fist *Christopher B. Duncan - Luke Cage *Moria Qurik - Quasar *Kirk Thornton - Adam Warlock *Mark Hamill - Fin Fang Foom *James Horan - Doctor Strange, X-Ray *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man *Wade Williams - Zzzax *Jim Ward - Henry Peter Gyrich *Gabriel Mann - Bruce Banner Crew *Jamie Simone - Casting & Voice Director *Christopher Yost - Story Editor, Developer *Joshua Fine - Supervising Producer, Developer *Guy Michelmore - Series Composer *Dana C. Booton - Co-Producer *Frank Paur - Supervising Director *Thomas Perkins - Lead Character Designer *Ciro Nieil - Art Director, Developer *Stan Lee - Executive Producer *Joe Queseda - Executive Producer *Jeph Loeb - Executive Producer Trivia *The Season only have 13 Episodes rather then the 26 episode run. *Due to the Negative feedback on the change of the voice of Spider-Man, Josh Keaton Reprises his Role, in which Replaces Drake Bell. *Maurice LaMarche Reprises his role as Doctor Doom from Ultimate Spider-Man, Replacing Lex Lang in the Latter. *Zzzax is voiced by John DiMaggio, Steven Blum & Wade Williams at the Same time. *Cam Clarke & Quinton Flynn also reprises their roles as Mr. Fantastic & Human Torch replacing Dee Bradley Baker & David Kaufman respectivly. *April Stewart replaces Jennifer Hale as Ms. Marvel in the Season, reprising her role from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance.